Muse
by artificiallysweet
Summary: Kate's secret addiction...Another addition to my ever growing list of TATE fics....I was seriously bored in maths one day. Hope you Like it


M U S E

10.58am

_I wonder if he knows? It's kinda really, really impossible for me not to notice. Everyday, he's there, sitting across from me. Yet, he doesn't seem to notice. Somedays I swear I can feel his eyes fix a steady gaze on me. I never dare look up though. I know what'd happen if I did. Something I've wanted for so long. Something so beautiful, passionate and explosive. Not to mention career suicide. That's exactly why I don't look up when I feel him watching me. I've worked way too hard to get here. I'll be damned if I let it slip away. Even for my deepest desires. But God, how I can't resist that smile. And those arms. What wouldn't I give to have those wrapped around me every morning and night?_

_I bet he speaks Italian. Being of Italian heritage and all. Some times I find myself dreaming of a starry night sky, I'm lying on the beach, kept warm by Tony's soft embrace as he whispers something Italian in my ear. I don't exactly know what it means, but it sounds so sexy and so romantic. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't care less if he was whispering the words 'dirty whore'. I'm positive it'd sound just as good._

"Penny for your thoughts Kate?"

As I snap back in to reality, I see Tony's somehow managed to make his way over to me. He's leaning over my desk, and looking straight into my eyes. "You ok? You look a little flushed." He asks as he runs the back of his hand over my cheeks and forehead.

_Breathe Kate. Remember to breathe. BREATHE GOD DAMN IT!_ I take in a gasp of air. His hands are surprisingly cold.

"Yeah, fine Tony."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just a little heated in here, that's all."

"…Ok then. If you say so."

I watch him as he walks back to his desk. And what a view! I can feel another wave of hot flush come over my body as I find myself unable to tear my eyes away from the back of this magnificent creature.

He sits down, and I can feel my heart sink with disappointment. But nevertheless, I have to get back to work.

12.26pm

_Ugh, this is so mundane. I am so sick of doing paperwork. Bring on the field work already. I need something to distract me for the rest of the day. Though, a new case another dead body. Another heartbroken family, another killer. This would probably mean working late, for the rest of the week, again. And maybe even some of the weekend. Again. _

_Now that I come to think of it, I'm sure I can survive another four and a half hours of sitting and writing and typing and answering the phone._

_Speaking of surviving, I'm kinda hungry. Maybe I can duck out without anyone seeing me. The fresh air will do me good. Give me a chance to clear my head. Hopefully._

I look over at Tony one last time as I get into the elevator; he's leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk and talking on the phone. To whom, I don't wanna know. It's probably an old frat buddy or girlfriend he'd managed to pick up this week. He tends to make calls of an extra curricular nature when Gibbs isn't around. But then again, that's what we've come to expect from Tony.

I hear the elevator 'ding' and the doors close. Finally realizing I can no longer see him, I step back and lean against the walls of the elevator and close my eyes.

3.47pm

I sit in Abby's chair staring absent mindedly at her computer, looking at all these numbers and codes. There are words here that have something like 15 letters to each one. God only knows how she manages to pronounce these stupid words, let alone to remember them and how to spell them on a daily basis. There must be thousands here.

I can hear something in the distance. I'm not to sure what it is, but it mustn't be too important.

"Kate! Are you even listening to me?"

Oh, that's what that noise was. Abby's trying to talk to me. "Uh, ha. Something about a bullet passing through something. And a pink baby elephant." I tell her as she sits on the table beside me.

"Where are you today?"

"Right here."

"Yeah, physically." She says as her fingers pull back my eyelids, and looks deep into my eyes. "But seriously, your mind's been off in a daydream for days now. What's going on with you?"

"Like you said…just daydreaming."

"Must be a pretty good daydream to make you this unfocused all the time."

"It's something else alright." I sighed and smiled to myself as the images of Tony leaning back in his chair from earlier this morning had just flooded back to my mind.

"And here you go again!" Abby exclaimed. She hated being ignored. Especially by Gibbs. It rarely happened though. "So who exactly is this person you're so infatuated with?"

I started to talk before I could think and my brain had a chance to intervene. "That fine human creation upstairs."

I gasped. I couldn't have just said that out loud, could I? Apparently, I had. Abby was in hysterics. Talk about embarrassing! I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"You're not helping Abby!"

"I'm sorry. That was just so funny." She laughed, trying desperately to contain the fits of laughter. It wasn't exactly working. "But seriously, who is it?"

"Don't make me say it again. I shouldn't have even said anything in the first place."

"Are you kidding? That was the funniest thing I've heard all month."

"Well, I'm glad you feel better."

A subtle, but still obvious smile made its way onto Abby's face as she finally managed to clam down. "You still haven't told me who it was you were daydreaming about."

There was no point in not telling her now. Abby had a very analytical mind; she'd figure it out soon enough anyway. "I just told you!"

"When?"

"In the most embarrassing sentence I've ever said." I groaned. Sometimes even I begin to wonder if Abby's natural hair color is indeed blonde.

"Oh! You weren't kidding?"

I shook my head, instead of saying anything else. I was afraid I'd blurt out something even more embarrassing, if it was at all possible. Which, knowing my luck, was entirely possible.

Abby sat there for a few seconds pondering all the possibilities, until it finally hit her. "Oh my god. Caitlin Todd! Why didn't you tell me you had it in for Tony?"

"Abby, geeze! You don't have to scream it on the top of your lungs."

5.25pm

I sat at my desk, hurriedly trying to get the last page of this case report typed up before the clock striked half past. Not one member of the team felt like staying a second more than they had to. The day had been so slow. They all wanted nothing more than to get home and relax. I glanced an eye over to Tony, like I regularly found myself doing these days. He was hunched over, resting the side of his head on the bare surface of his desk. It looked downright uncomfortable, not to mention very cave-man like. Very 1st century.

Instead of striking up a conversation on how stupid he looked hunched over like that, like I normally would have done, my conscience reminded me that if I didn't want to stay here until after night-fall, and hit rush-hour traffic on the way home, I should get this damn case report done.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, looking up at Tony from above his computer screen.

"Yes boss." He answered, managing to not move an inch from his slumped state across his desk.

"What in hells' name are you doing?"

"Waiting for the clock to hit half past, Boss."

"You can do that not sprawled across your desk like an octopus suffering from muscle spasms. Go get me a coffee."

I couldn't help but laugh.

_Now that Gibbs mentioned it, Tony does kind of look like an octopus when he slouched over his desk like that._

Tony sat upright. "That's gonna take more than 5 minutes!" He complained.

"DiNozzo, I suggest you go get me my coffee. NOW! Or I'll personally ensure you don't leave here until I arrive tomorrow morning."

5.29pm

"Finally!" I said, talking to myself as I saved the file. I was finally done. With a minute to spare_. Tony isn't back yet. Poor guy, he probably ran there just to make sure he got back before 5.30. Speak of the devil._

"Here you go boss." An out of breath Tony said as he handed Gibbs the cup of freshly brewed Starbucks coffee.

Tony and I continued to stand there, for no apparent reason, while Gibbs sipped the coffee. He eyed us strangely as he withdrew the rim of the cup from his mouth. "What the hell are you two still standing around for? Half past was a minute ago. I'm not paying you overtime."

I looked at my watch. He was right. I must have got caught up waiting for Tony to return. I'd feel kinda bad if I left him with Gibbs after hours.

Both of us practically ran to the elevator after collecting our belongings, eager to get out of the dreaded place. We stood in silence all the way down to the parking lot. Evidently I was daydreaming again, for something like the 50th time that day.

"Earth to Katie. Anyone in there?"

I jumped as I saw Tony waving his hands furiously infront of my face. I realized we had reached the intended floor.

"Shit, Tony. Scare the hell out of me why don't you?" I say as I start walking over to my car, at the same time trying to steady my breathing.

"You were really zoned out there."

"Huh? You say something?" I say as I reach my car. I open the back door and throw my belongings on the seat and turn back to him.

"I said…you're really zoned out there, you got something on your mind?"

"Yeah, kind of." I answer truthfully, smiling at him. _God, his eyes are unbelievably blue under the stars._

"Anything in particular?" He asked, smiling that 100 watt smile back at me. He knows something's up.

I lean back against the open car door; my knees would buckle beneath me if I didn't. I continue to stare at him. "Maybe." _Did I just flutter my eyelashes? I can't believe I just did that. I haven't fluttered my eyelashes since I was in like 7th grade. I am in so, so, soooo deep. So much for the 12 years in a Catholic school._

"Ok, you're going to have to help me out here Katie-Pie. You're kinda confusing me."

I smirked. "Wow, that didn't take long."

Tony put on a mock hurt look. I saw right through it though. "You want a clue, huh?"

"Well, yeah. It would help. Just a lot."

I've never known Tony to possess any subtlety. I'd be surprised if he knew the definition of the word. So instead of confusing the man further, I decided to lay it out simply for him. "Ok. Close your eyes and I'll give you your clue."

He looked suspiciously at me for a split second before obeying my orders. _Hmm, very compliant. Just how I like my men. A girl could have some serious fun in this compromising predicament._ I muse among myself as I watch Tony standing there, infront of me.

"Kate c'mon. Don't leave me hanging. It's cold out here."

"Sorry…" _Crap! _"…Daydreaming." _Yet again!_

"So, this clue, Kate. Am I supposed to imagine…..."

I grab Tony by the collar of his shirt and pull him into a kiss before have the chance to chicken out. His lips are surprisingly soft, and warm, given it was the middle of winter. I sigh, and reluctantly begin to back away from his face, unwilling to let go. Finally, I resume my place against the car door behind me. I don't dare open my eyes. Honestly, I'm as nervous as hell, and I'm sure if I'd be able to look at him without giggling like a schoolgirl.

It startled me to feel his mouth close around mine once again. It took me a few seconds to work out what was going on before I begin to kiss him back. The sensation is entirely over-whelming. I feel my heart start to race as I feel his freezing cold fingertips grip my hips and his mouth work its way down my neck. I can't control myself any longer.

"Tony……" I try to say his name, although it came out more like a whisper, and more incoherent than anything else.  
He leaves a small kiss lingering over my lips as his reach my mouth once again. "Yeah."

"I need you." I whisper matter of factly into his ear. "And I'm not about to take 'no' for an answer."

He smiles that irresistible smile at me again. "My place or yours?" He asks as a devilish glint glazed over his eyes.

I shake my head in disagreement and duck down, avoiding the cars' roof and climb onto the seat, pulling Tony in after me. "I can't wait that long."


End file.
